dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Wyrm
'''Wyrms are powerful magickal casters, possessing an array of deadly magickal attacks, the means of flight, and the ability to breathe Ice to freeze their foes solid. All lesser dragonkin can seize control over the will of Pawns to turn them against the Arisen. The Wyrm's glowing red stomach indicates where its heart resides, which serves as an exploitable weakness.' Description :"The wyrm is a subject of deepest interest... It is possessed of strength and intellect in equal share, and a crystalline instinct to rival all other beasts, no doubt. A perfect mage, truly. The power it must hold is beyond reckoning." - Steffen The Wyrm is one of three species of Dragonkin, along with the Drake and Wyvern. Wyrms share many characteristics in common with their cousin species, however the Wyrm rarely flies but is a powerful spellcaster, able to repeatedly and rapidly incant strong spells such as Bolide. Whilst the Drake has an affinity to fire and the Wyvern to lightning, the Wyrm is strong in the ice element. This makes them vulnerable to fire based spells and weapons. Defeating a Wyrm has a chance of dragon forging the Arisen's equipment as long as that equipment has at least one level of enhancement. On Bitterblack Isle are more dangerous Wyrms known as Frostwyrms. Information and Stats Attacks Tactics Offensive * The Wyrm's heart is located in its stomach area, directly under the middle of the beast. ** All vocations : attack the heart. ** The heart is a weak point - so skills such as Great Gamble are effective. ** The heart must be struck by the Arisen for the finishing blow. * Weak against Fire enchanted weapons and spells - with damage increased several times over. Occasionally it can be set on fire. * Vulnerable to Silence. A silenced Wyrm has the majority of its attacks nullified. * Vulnerable to Torpor. * Striking the heart or head hard enough can interrupt/stagger the Wyrm and disrupt its spellcasting. * The Wyrm is stationary while casting spells, enabling the party to easily hit its weak spots. * The Wyrm is more resilient to magick attacks compared to other Dragonkin. Vocation specific * A stationary casting Wyrm is vulnerable to and will likely be staggered by a Mystic Knight's Ruinous Sigil. * A spellcaster's High Comestion is effective against the low-lying, fire vulnerable heart. Defensive * Prepare for and beware the Dragon Roar. * A Perfect Block of the charge attack can stagger the Wyrm. augment)]] * Using Magick Defense boosters is recommended if your Arisen or pawns have low Magick Defense. * Either silence the Wyrm, or concentrate on interrupting its magick spells - attacks (and weapons) with high stagger are best. * The Stability augment is very helpful against all dragonkin. It renders the Arisen impervious to wind attacks, and the Arisen can cast spells and charge skills without being interrupted. The benefits of this augment are also given by equipping armor with the bonus enhancement "Prevents wind from affecting mobility." * Wind attacks from dragonkin wings can be blocked or Perfect Blocked with a shield or magick shield. * One Sobering Wine clears all status effects from the party and provides an additional 90 seconds of debilitation immunity. Pawn-specific * A bow using pawn with the Scather inclination and high or full Bestiary knowledge of this enemy is more likely to climb the Dragon and shred the Wyrm's heart. * A pawn without full bestiary knowledge of this enemy will tend to target one of four critical targets on the Wyrm (the two horns, the wings, and the heart). To ensure that a Great Gamble equipped pawn targets the heart, the Arisen should focus on destroying the two horns and wings early in the battle. * Mage pawns equipped with a Legion's Might staff will auto-revive after a Dragon Roar or conventional deaths. * Prepare in advance for possession resistance, either with equipment or potions. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For full information, refer to the Bestiary page or the according section on the Drake page. Enemy specific * Weak to Fire. * Silence it (may not be needed). In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 15 Wyrms either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Kills on Frostwyrms will count towards the overall kill count for Wyrms since they are both from the same species, but the Frostwyrm is a much stronger version than the Wyrm or the Special Wyrm. Pawn Chatter :"Wyrm!" :"Such Magick...!" :"It wields magick of the highest order" Quotes * "A strange trick of fate...to meet a fellow countryman. So be it, mayhap there is a new truth to be found in dragon's form... 'Tis the will of the world... Stand against me!" (Introduction) * "Fall into Disorder." (Possession attack) * "Gather, raging flame!" (Upon casting High Bolide) * "The world calls out for a new ringmaster... ...Earth and man and monster all. All are equal parts within the whole." * "Which shall you be...? Man? Dragon? Or aught else?" (Death) * "Am I to die?" (Death) * "The seat of God lies beyond..." (Death) * "That's it, show me your power!" * "I am your master" (Possession attack) * "Come Arisen!" * The Wyrm shares some common dialogue with the Drake and Wyvern. Trophies/Achievements *Serpents' Bane - "Defeated a drake, wyrm, and wyvern." Notes *The horns can still be broken off when the Wyrm is dead, but there is a short time window to do so. **An exploit exists for obtaining multiple Dragon Horns or Great Dragon Alula from a dragon - leaving and re-entering the dragon's domain without fully defeating it causes these parts to regrow. *The Wyrm's Tear increases the drop rate percentage of rare loot. It also increases the drop rate of Wakestones and Wakestone Shards in The Everfall. When in the party's inventory together with the Drake's Tear and Wyvern's Tear, the drop rate percentages increase further. *The Wyrm possesses smaller wings than either the Drake or the Wyvern. Gallery Dragon's Dogma Screenshot 137.jpg| The Wyrm's ice breath. Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Screenshot 10.jpg Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Screenshot 15-0.jpg| Attack it from the side. Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Screenshot 13-0.jpg Category:Post-Game Enemies Category:3 Star Bestiaries Category:Dragon Species